


Made A Drawing Of Our Love

by dancinginthecenteroftheworld



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Innocent Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister Is Extra, Modern Era, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, i'm not really sure what happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthecenteroftheworld/pseuds/dancinginthecenteroftheworld
Summary: Brienne deeply regrets signing up for an art class. Especially when the model is gorgeous.Alternately, Jaime is a nude model, Brienne is a student, there's awkward boners and then there's porn.





	Made A Drawing Of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> I ... I have no idea where this came from and I'm not really sure if I should be ashamed or not.
> 
> Shoutout to my amazing beta, maevewren.

At first, Brienne doesn't quite realize what's happening. She's been trying to avoid looking below the model's chest for the first half of the class, though even that is making her blush. 

When Renly had suggested they sign up for Drawing for Non-Arts Majors, Brienne hadn't really thought it through before she agreed. They both need to fulfill their arts credit requirement to graduate and this is certainly better than the theater or voice classes the school offers.

At least drawing doesn't require speaking in front of anyone.

It wasn't until they arrived the first day and the professor passed out the syllabus that Brienne realized the last few sections of the class would involve life drawing. With live models. Nude live models. 

Brienne had also, when she envisioned it, imagined female models. She's not sure why, other than the fact that most nude paintings seem to feature women, but she really wasn't expecting a man to show up and disrobe on the platform in the center of the studio.

Not just a man. The most gorgeous man Brienne has ever seen, including models in magazines. 

So instead of feeling ashamed and self-conscious about her own body, Brienne is trying desperately not to notice that there's an attractive, naked man in front of her for the first time in her life.

She should have taken ceramics.

Brienne has done as much work as she can on the man's torso and she's going to have to look to do more, but she can't help glancing back at the model's face.

He's staring at her again, which he seems to be doing every time she looks over.

Probably because he's horrified at being naked in front of her, Brienne imagines. Or because she's hard to miss, as six-foot-plus women who turn bright red generally are.

Not that she's met any other six-foot tall women who blush at the drop of a hat, but Brienne certainly finds it difficult to hide.

Brienne takes a breath, and then shifts her gaze down. The man is semi-reclined, he looks like someone should be feeding him grapes or something, one leg bent and his ... everything on display.

Nobody else in the room seems fazed, but then Brienne imagines most college seniors have already had intimate contact with someone of another gender. Well, maybe not all of them – Asha is pretty gay, but given the parties the Greyjoys throw, Brienne is guessing Asha has seen naked people of all genders, quite frequently, even if she isn't interested in banging them.

Brienne tries to focus on what Professor Martell has been teaching, about making sense of the general shapes and filling in details later, trying not to think about what she's looking at too much.

And then it ... twitches.

Brienne starts, then tries to look at the students on either side of her, but none of them seem perturbed.

Maybe that's just a thing penises do?

It isn't like Brienne would know.

Except, as she's trying to sketch, it keeps twitching. And growing. 

He's getting an erection.

Brienne can feel herself turning redder, but she also can't seem to look away. The man’s dick is moving by itself, like some small woodland creature attached to his body, and Brienne bites back the urge to giggle. 

Renly is smirking now, next to her, and she hears someone sigh a few rows back.

It's really difficult to sketch when the man's anatomy is, um, changing, and Brienne can hear several people erasing frantically. 

* * *

This is not going at all like Jaime planned. 

He knows agreeing to sub in for Bronn's life model drawing class isn't the best idea he's ever had, but he really didn't consider the possibility of becoming aroused.

In front of a class full of fifteen of his fellow students.

It's not like he needs the money, and Jaime should know better than to feel guilty when Bronn harasses him about living off his family's wealth.

Bronn likes stripping naked for people, he does this stupid class every year, but he'd gotten a construction job offer that paid far more and somehow Jaime had agreed to model in his place.

Jaime's pretty sure a lot of tequila was involved in that discussion.

At any rate, it would have been fine if he hadn't walked in and been confronted by the blond Amazon from the gym.

Jaime's seen her in the weight room, he's maybe timed his workouts to be there at the same time she is, and he's maybe started going to the pool after he notices she does. 

The Amazon is tall and broad and covered in muscles that Jaime wants to sink his teeth into.

And she's here, in this drawing class, slouched behind an easel and turning the most delightful shade of red. 

Up close, she has the bluest, prettiest eyes Jaime has ever seen. That's what does him in. He's been sneaking glances at her face, watching with amusement as she focuses very hard on not looking between his legs, and then he catches her eye briefly.

It's like she's seeing into his soul and Jaime feels all of his blood start rushing straight to his cock.

He tries to think of non-sexy things. He thinks of Bronn. Of his childhood Septa. His childhood Septa naked. His father. 

Nothing helps, and it's agony in slow motion because he can feel himself growing and hardening against his thigh.

It especially doesn't help when he can see the Amazon staring at his groin now, with a look of astonishment on her face, like she's never seen an aroused man before.

Her mouth is slightly open and Jaime is struck by a sudden, vivid fantasy of what her lips would look like wrapped around his now achingly hard cock.

Other people are looking too, though most are trying to be subtle about gawking. 

The Amazon goes back to her drawing, blushing furiously and reaching shades of red Jaime didn't think were possible for a person.

Definitely not helping. 

He's going to kill Bronn.

* * *

Brienne tries to keep sketching as if everything is normal, because nobody else in class seems terribly bothered by the extremely visible erection on their model.

She tries to ignore the part of her that's fascinated by the way the man's dick had slowly grown hard and is now red and almost angry-looking.

Think of shapes and lines, Brienne reminds herself. Maybe it will go away.

It's not like there's anything sexy happening in class, it's probably just a weird thing. That happens to guys, right? Random erections? 

Except, nothing changes. Eventually, Professor Martell strolls over and speaks softly to the model for a few moments, before announcing that they'll be continuing for the rest of the session but anyone who feels uncomfortable is free to leave with no impact on their grade.

Brienne seriously considers it, but nobody else is going and it feels like it would be like putting up a sign about her naivete. 

So she sits there, trying her best to keep sketching and not think about what she’s looking at. 

Brienne definitely doesn’t think, at all, not even for one second, about what it would be like if a man looked like that for her. Or this particular man, who is tanned and blond and devastatingly handsome. 

She’s absolutely not thinking about the moment she glances at the man’s face and finds him staring directly at her, a pink tinge to his cheeks. 

If anything should fix his problem, Brienne figures looking at her would do it. She’s certainly been told she’d kill any man’s arousal with her face, by several people, but when she glances back, nothing has changed. 

Brienne has never been so relieved as she is when Professor Martell announces the class is over and walks over to hand the model his robe. 

Brienne is packing up her things when she hears a voice by her ear. 

“That’s not bad.”

When she turns, it’s the model, who Brienne assumed would be leaving as quickly as possible, given the circumstances.

She makes some sort of noise that sounds embarrassingly like a squeak.

“When Bronn asked me to fill in, he said it was a non-majors course. Said some of the drawings look more like stick figures,” the man continues, like they’re just having a normal conversation. Like he’s not standing next to her in a loosely-belted robe after she’s seen him naked and turned on for the past half hour.

“Um,” Brienne says.

“I’m Jaime, by the way,” the man – Jaime – says, offering his hand. “I think I’ve seen you at the gym.”

Brienne takes his hand on autopilot, shaking dumbly.

“And your name is …” Jaime prompts, smirking at her.

“Brienne,” Brienne says.

She’s dimly aware of the classroom clearing out around them. 

“So,”” Jaime says, gesturing to the front of his robe, which is forming a tent. “Since you’re the reason I’m in this situation, I don’t suppose you’d like to help me take care of it?’

* * *

It’s the worst pickup line in the history of pickup lines and Jaime is cringing, but the words are leaving his mouth without conscious control from his brain. 

Brienne is staring up at him like he’s speaking High Valyrian, mouth working soundlessly. 

“That sounded way sleazier than I meant it to,” Jaime admits. 

A throat clears behind him, and Jaime turns slightly to see Martell smirking at them. 

“I’ll be leaving for a bit,” the professor says. “My next class isn’t for a few hours, just lock the door when you leave.”

And then he’s gone, and it’s just Jaime and Brienne in the studio.

When Jaime looks back, Brienne has stopped gaping, but now she’s glaring at him.

“I’m not interested in being mocked,” Brienne says. “I don’t know who put you up to this –”

“I’m not mocking you!” Jaime stares at her. 

“Of course you are,” Brienne tells him. 

“I’m not!” Jaime sighs. “I told you, I’ve seen you at the gym, I’ve been trying to talk to you and then you were here and I just –”

He gestures helplessly at cock, which has only become more interested in the proceedings as he gets closer to the Amazon. To Brienne. 

“Surely you noticed me staring at you,” Jaime says, because he hadn’t exactly been subtle. 

“I thought you were trying to make it go away,” Brienne says, like she’s still trying to figure out what’s happening here.

“Believe me, looking at you was definitely not going to make it go away,” Jaime says.

Brienne is right there in front of him, cheeks flushed and blue eyes so wide and so tall and strong and Jaime is trying very hard to be at least somewhat polite.

“I’m going to kiss you,” he tells her. “Unless you tell me not to, or you leave.”

Brienne doesn’t leave. Or tell him no, just looks at him like he’s something that shouldn’t be real.

Her lips are warm and soft under his when Jaime kisses her, and she’s unpracticed but so sweet when she responds. Jaime can’t resist pulling her closer, moaning into her mouth at the feel of his cock rubbing against her hip and her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Brienne,” Jaime says, as he’s sucking a line of kisses down her neck. “Please tell me you’re okay with this, please tell me you want this.”

Brienne is making small, shocked noises in the back of her throat, and Jaime can’t resist biting into the muscle where her shoulder meets her neck, the way he’s been wanting to for months now, since he saw her lifting in the free weight room.

Brienne shudders against him, and the way she moans makes Jaime’s head spin.

“Please,” he says again, shoving one hand under her shirt to trace the curve of her waist.

“I – yes,” Brienne says, although Jaime’s not sure if that’s a response to his question, or because he’s moving his hand under her bra to palm her breast.

“But I don’t – I’ve never,” Brienne is saying, and Jaime tries to focus on her words instead of the way her nipple is hardening under his thumb, and the way it makes her whimper and squirm against him.

“We don’t have to do everything.” Jaime says, walking her backwards towards the tables on one side of the studio. “Not now, but please, I just want to touch you.”

Brienne nods, and that’s good enough. It doesn’t take long before Jaime has her naked and spread over a table, looking like the best treat he’s ever seen.

He’s thought about this before, thought about what he’d do if he got the chance, but the reality is overwhelming and thoughts Jaime has had of taking his time and exploring every inch of Brienne’s glorious, magnificent body are lost in the need to touch her and hear her scream.

“So good,” Jaime mumbles, as he sucks at her breast, feeling her arch underneath him, before kissing his way down her flat stomach, the skin so soft and pale. 

The noise Brienne makes when he reaches her cunt and licks her open is like nothing Jaime has ever heard before and one he wants to hear again and again.

Jaime could live here for days, if she’d let him, the dark, slightly sour taste of her the best thing he can imagine, especially when she’s twisting and bucking her hips so hard he has to use a considerable amount of strength to hold her still enough for him to keep going. 

Brienne is so sensitive, so responsive, it isn’t long before she’s tensing and stilling underneath him, frozen for a moment before she’s almost screaming as she tips over the edge and collapses back on the table with a look of astonishment on her face.

* * *

If someone asked Brienne how she got here, she couldn’t tell them. One minute she’s trying to figure out what prank Jaime is playing, the next she’s on her back on a table with his head between her legs feeling better than she ever has in her entire life.

This isn’t the type of thing Brienne does. She doesn’t attract men, especially not handsome men with bodies like the gods, and she definitely doesn’t get naked with them when they first meet. Or ever, really.

Except she is, right now, completely naked with a naked man – Brienne doesn’t know when Jaime lost the robe and honestly she doesn’t care – looking at her like she’s something beautiful and kissing her like he can’t get enough.

His face is wet and his lips taste different and Brienne is mortified to realize that’s because of her, that’s herself she’s tasting on Jaime’s tongue. 

“So amazing,” Jaime is saying between kisses. 

She can feel him against her hip, hot and hard as he rubs against her like he can’t stop.

For _her_, that doesn’t seem possible, any more than it did when Jaime said she’s the reason he was turned on, but the proof is right there. 

Brienne hadn’t even _seen_ a naked man until an hour or so ago, she’s certainly never touched one, but she finds she wants to. 

It feels so good to have Jaime pressed up against her, kissing and touching, better than she’d ever dreamed.

He gasps when she reaches down and runs her hand along him.

It’s softer than she expects, the feel of his skin, a contrast to the way he feels solid and firm in her hand. 

“Yes,” Jaime says, as she slowly strokes her hand along him. “Oh gods, you feel…”

He thrusts his hips into her grasp. Brienne feels awkward and clumsy.

“Is this okay?” she manages to ask, finally daring to look at his face.

“You can go harder,” Jaime says, reaching down and covering his hand with hers, more tightly than she’d have expected. 

Jaime is looking at her with wide eyes, his lips red and swollen. He’s so pretty Brienne can’t help kissing him, and he meets her eagerly. 

Jaime is moaning and mumbling nonsense as she strokes him. Brienne hears _strong_ and _amazing_ and _good_ and she isn’t sure how he’s saying this, with her, but she feels a thrill of power at realizing she’s making him feel this way. 

Brienne is almost disappointed when Jaime suddenly shoves his hips harder against her and then comes messily all over her hand. She may not know what’s happening here, exactly, how she ended up here, but she doesn’t want it to end.

“I’d feel bad about the table,” Jaime says, after a few minutes. “But I know it’s not the worst thing to happen in this room.”

Brienne has to laugh at that a little, even though it’s slowly sinking in that she’s naked, in the art studio where anyone could walk in, with a near-stranger. 

Clothes are a good idea, and Brienne tries to figure out where hers went.

Jaime doesn’t feel the same compulsion, apparently, because he just lies there on the table while she tries to discreetly wipe her hands on her jeans before pulling them on. 

He doesn’t get up until she’s pulling on her shirt, and Brienne avoids looking at him. 

“I think I did this backwards,” Jaime says, and now he looks awkward as he reaches for a pile of clothes neatly stacked at the back of the classroom. 

“I’m sorry?” Brienne needs her shoes, that’s what she needs now. 

“I was going to ask you out first,” Jaime says and Brienne drops her boot on the floor in surprise. 

“What?” she says.

“How is that a surprise? Do you think I get naked with just anyone?” Jaime looks almost insulted.

“I mean, why else would you …” Brienne gestures at herself. 

Jaime moves quicker than she’d imagined, and suddenly he’s in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I told you,” he says. “I’ve seen you around.”

“At the gym,” Brienne remembers him saying.

“At the gym,” Jaime agrees. “And I’ve been trying to ask you out. But then you were here, in front of me and I just …”

He shrugs, almost sheepishly.

“Me,” Brienne says. She can feel herself start to blush. “Me with you?”

Jaime sighs and starts to pull away and Brienne grabs his arms to keep him.

“I mean, yes,” she says quickly. “I just … don’t understand.” “You’re amazing,” Jaime says, and Brienne feels him grin against her cheek. “I can show you again, if you like.”

It’s not the worst idea Brienne’s ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime knows the art studio has seen worse because Professor Martell is totally that professor that bangs hot undergrads, including Cersei. 
> 
> Title is from Painters by Jewel, which overall has nothing to do with the story except this line worked. Originally started this for JB Week, but did not get it finished and beta'd in time.


End file.
